1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a method for producing a polymerized hydrocarbon by dehalogenation of a halogenated hydrocarbon. In this method, a new carbon-carbon bond (C—C bond) is formed by the dehalogenation of the halogenated hydrocarbon, and a polymerized hydrocarbon containing two or more molecules of hydrocarbon unit by condensation can be produced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for producing polymerized hydrocarbons by dehalogenation of halogenated hydrocarbons using zero-valent nickel complexes have been known in the art. Among these methods, the Yamamoto method that uses biscyclooctadienyl nickel(0) is highly versatile since it can be used to synthesize not only low-molecular-weight compounds, such as dimers and trimers of hydrocarbons, but also oligomers and polymers of hydrocarbons (T. Yamamoto, T. Ito, K. Kubota, Chem. Lett., 153 (1988); and T. Yamamoto, A. Morita, Y. Miyazaki, T. Maruyama, H. Wakayama, Z.-H. Zhou, Y. Nakamura, T. Kanbara, S. Sasaki, and K. Kubota, Macromolecules 25, 1214 (1992)). However, the method using biscyclooctadienyl nickel(0) produces cyclooctadiene with a pungent odor as a byproduct. Because of this odor, the reaction handling and the treatment following the reaction become difficult, thereby requiring a complicated facility for processing. A method for producing polymerized hydrocarbon while repressing the pungent odor is desired.